


Cats From The Fantasy World

by gardenfire45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cats, Comedy, F/M, FILLED WITH RANDOM SHIT, Hybrids, Kingdoms, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original cat characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: 5 humanoid cats hiding from the human worldOne a nonbinary luck Japanese cat name kiaria, Who can bring good luck to anyone that gave them a coin and the one that always got the title of leaderOne a red black-footed cat name Raiden she's a half breed of dragon, fish and a little touch of the Devil and thunderstorm itselfOne a small sand cat name Sahara who can create sand from his body didn't seem to understand the word "be serious" but he does know how to play sportsOne a caracal name Floppa who sometimes speaks in 3rd person and like to flop his ear always became the disappointment because of his clumsinessAnd the last a long lost Egyptian Goddess name Bastet she was resurrected and now she is known as a hybrid of siamese and egyptian cat goddess of the home, domesticity, women's secrets, cats, fertility, and childbirth
Relationships: Faybel/Jacob
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Egyptian Godess

"WATCH OUT!!!!" S

A small Sand cat Shouted, before the caracal can do anything else his face got hit by a flying Roller blade right on the face, the caracal fall to the ground holding his face

"Ow.. why did you do that Sahara?" F  
"IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO THROW IT!!" S  
"What's going on here? I heard screaming, are you alright floppa?" K  
"No, I'm not alright the shorty just throw a rollerblade at my face" F  
"DONT CALL ME SHORT TALL STUFF" S  
"Thank you I am Tall And I can See How Short Your IQ is" F  
"What's an IQ?" S  
"It's Another word for your intelligence genius" F  
"Can you two not start it?" K

The lucky Japanese cat meowed they pick up the rollerblade and put it in the locker next to Sahara room, kiaria went back to patch up floppa bleeding forehead while Sahara just sat on the countertop and stare at them, his tail swayed

"Hey do you think Rai is alive?" S  
"No, she's probably dead, besides... She said she's going to Egyptian and it's been a month she'll probably be buried there" F  
"She's alive, and she's coming back with a souvenir" K  
"It's very scary to be apart, Humans Don't accept us that well...WHAT IF HUMANS FOUND OUT WHAT SHE IS AND USE HER AS A TEST SUBJECT?!" S  
"She's more careful than both of you!" K

Kiaria huffed, a knock on the door makes all 3 humanoid cats jumped.. they all froze none of them dare to go closer to the door until the door was open revealing a mysterious body covered with sand and a familiar eye glare, kiaria stand up

"Raiden! It's good to see you again" K

The red black-footed cat didn't say anything her tail closed the door and locked it she put down her bag and start to shake the sand away from her clothes, she sprinted upstairs

"Well what a nice meeting" F  
"Heyy what's in her bag~" S  
"No floppa, Sahara don't it's her privacy" K  
"Hey look a cool looking statue" S

Sahara took out a mysterious cat looking statue, the cat wasn't like other Egyptian statue the cat was standing up with 2 feet and holding a mysterious thing undescribable, wearing a very old Egyptian outfit..

"I think this thing is made of gold... We could sell it" F  
"What are you losers doing?" R  
"Is this made of gold?- HEY" S

Raiden snatch the statue from Sahara paw, she looked at the statue

"Yes it is made of gold, I dig it up from the sand next to a pyramid" R  
"Is that ancient?" K  
"Yes, I found an old potion too I don't know what to do with it so I bring it- HEY KID GIVE ME BACK THAT IS NOT A TOY" R

Sahara pour the potion to the statue... It glows bright and starts to break, the sand cat quickly throw away the statue it didn't break but more looks like it cracks open, and then the lamp turned off

"Hey who turns off the light?" F  
"Thanks a lot, Saha" R  
"How should I know that will do that" S

The light turns back on they notice smokes were on the ground and there's a mysterious cat standing with a confused look on their face

"Where am I?" B

The female mix breed asked, her blue eye gazed around confused and scared

"Uhh you're in a secret place in the forest called the forest of fantasy, I'm kiaria that's floppa, that's Raiden and that's Sahara... Who are you?" K  
"I am Bastet The daughter of Re, the sun god I am the goddess of the home, domesticity, women's secrets, cats, fertility, and childbirth." B  
"... Does that mean we have a problem?" S  
"Yes" R  
"It's your fault!" S

And then he got thrown to the other side of the room...


	2. Tecnology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastet learns about technology

the lucky Japanese cat notice a sound of footstep getting closer kiaria turning their gaze from the tv to the Egyptian cat god

"morning Bastet, did you got a good sleep? I'm sorry if you're room is a bit dusty it's an old room- is something wrong?" K  
"in the name of orisir, THOSE PEOPLE IS STUCK INSIDE THAT MAGICAL BOX!" B

Bastet shouted as she pointed at the tv, kiaria look at the tv then look back at bastet

"no they aren't bastet, this is called a tv" K  
"Those Tv creature has locked the humans' soul inside them we must free them at once, I shall destroy it with my bare paw to save my children" B  
"NO NO NO BASTET WAIT, calm down... the tv is just some recording, like a radio but with pictures" K  
"I do not know this radio thing you're talking about, But if this is a dark magic humans has cast-" B  
"nono bastet you're wrong this is like a show you watch but from afar" S  
"ah like a telescope" B

Sahara lean closer and whisper to kiaria ear

"what time again she's alive?" S  
"So this Tv and Radio creature is not harmless to those humans inside it?" B  
"no not at all" S  
"then forgive me Tv I did not mean to try and injured your square body" B  
"tv isn't a creature its technology" R

bastet turns around her face showing a look of confusion and question she tilted her head a bit, Raiden look at her and sigh

"you don't know what technology is do you?" R  
"I sadly Do not" B  
"Technology is the skills, methods, and processes used to achieve goals. People can use technology to: Produce goods or services. Carry out goals, such as scientific investigation or sending a spaceship to the moon. Solve problems, such as disease or famine." R  
"ah, magic?" B  
"... SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY IS NOT MAGIC, THERES A DIFFERENT BETWEEN SCIENCE AND MAGIC!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" R  
".......... no" B

//later//

"So she hasn't got her eye off the tv?" F  
"Nope, she's distracted by it" K  
"hey I think we just gave the god something that will spoil her" R  
"at least it's not my fault" S  
"it is not floppa fault too" F

the 3 looks at kiaria who was also distracted by the tv and they look at each other

"blame the leader-" F  
"hey- the first time we bring Kiaria to life they went crazy over the microwave and cakes... also they think the mirror has another dimension in it" R  
"haha remember when kiaria beat up the toaster because kiaria thinks the toaster is injuring the bread?" F  
"oh and now after we have spoil kiaria with sweet food and everything we are spoiling the goddess with technology and fashion" R  
"we're bad kitties are we?" S  
"no, we are helpful kitties" R

"HOW DARE THAT MAN HIT THAT WOMAN HE'S SO DISRESPECTFUL I SHALL KILL HIM WHEN I MET HIM AND SHOWN HIM WOMAN IS NOT A TOY WE SHOULD BE TREATED LIKE A QUEEN" B  
"it's just a show calm down" K


	3. A day of lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (alucard I may refix everything tomorrow ok- so dont bully me and stfu)

A few months has passed by something happen, bastet awoke by the sound on her door she jump down from her bed and open the door

"Floppa?" B  
"Hurry we need to go!" F  
"Where?" B  
"Just follow floppa, We'll be safe" F  
"Wait what's going on?" B

Floppa didn't answer, the caracal quickly grab bastet paw and drag her down she can see kiaria running upstairs to her room 'what's going on?' bastet keep asking.

they arrived downstair, raiden was holding something on her paw.. something red glowing on both side the light were off and the only light was from what ever raiden was holding, bastet can hear footsteps from upstairs it was kiaria they gave a bag to bastet, it was filled with all of her own item but why???

"Bastet follow me" K  
"What's going on?" B  
"Don't worry it's not bad just... Follow our lead" S

Bastet didn't ask anything further, she followed the scent of kiaria she can feel floppa and sahara was near.. they went down through a secret tunnel bastet never seen before then the tunnel was closed from the side they came from, bastet ear perked up when she heard another footsteps a lot of them... What's going on she keep asking.. she can't feel raiden scent in the tunnel but she can hear a lot of screaming and yelling from the locked side

"Bastet hurry" K

Kiaria grab bastet by the tail, kiaria only done that if it's really something urgent.

"But where's rai?" B  
"She'll be fine, right?" S

At the last word was a whisper to kiaria but bastet still can hear it..

//A few hours//

A few hours has passed they were out from the tunnel and now to a brand new world the human world

"Where are we?" B  
"Bastet welcome to the human world, we need to find shelter" F  
"I know just the place, put on your hoodie and mask, follow me" K

They did as they told and followed kiaria, bastet gave a last glanced at where the tunnel once were.. and the tunnel wasn't there and so it raiden


	4. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (alucard if you keep bullying me i wont hesitate to come to your house n slap u)  
> Even if i dont know where you lived-

Kiaria knock on a wooden door, there's no answer kiaria knock again

"Coming!" ?

A girl shouted from inside the house, the cats heard a loud crashing noises and then the door was open revealing a 5'4 short blond hair girl wearing a green pajamas, she didn't seems scared but more of surprised

"Kiaria?" ?  
"Hi faybel" K  
"What brings you here? and who are they?" Faybel  
"I'll explain later, but first we need to go in" K  
"Oh right come in everyone" faybel

Faybel move aside so the cats can come in, kiaria placed sahara down on the couch the sand cat hissed

"Do you need medical help for his injured feet?" Faybel  
"Yes please, can I take the First Aid kit?" K  
"Of course you dont need to ask kia" faybel  
"Just making sure, you 2 stay here sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable-" K  
"You are allowed to scratch the couch but dont scratch the carpet, im going to get you guys something to fill your kitti stomach" Faybel

Kiaria hurried to a room while faybel went to the kitchen, floppa sat down next to sahara injured feet and bastet sat down on another couch she looks around the house wasn't so big but it wasn't small either

//A few minutes later//

Kiaria finished patching up sahara feet and faybel return from the kitchen with 4 mysterious delicious scent of food from the bowl and 4 bowl of water

"Aww no milk?" S  
"I ran out of cat milk, beside If I gave you guys normal milk you'll die" Faybel  
"She's right, hey what's that?" F  
"It's a cat food I made it by myself, Kiaria helps me with the ingredient It's healthy for cats" faybel

Floppa ear flop it change his hair style he grab one of the bowl and sniff it he poke it.. he stare at it untill kiaria had enough of his shit and slam the bowl right to his face.. floppa lick the food on his face

"Hey this is actually delicious" F  
"Im glad you like it, so... What's going on?" Faybel

//A few months later//

After that ambush incident the cats start to lived with faybel in her house, the house became more lively and nothing has been going on much faybel is kind to them from the fact she didn't even get scared having them around giant humanoid talking cat

"Sahara please stop throwing smoke bomb" K  
"Ahahaha, you really like the smoke bomb do you?" Faybel  
"Yea it's so cool!" S  
"How bout you and your axe bastet?" Faybel  
"It's fine, But I like my sistrum more" B  
"Maybe we can try to make your instrument become a weapon" K  
"That would be nice" B  
"Where's floppa?" Faybel  
"Asleep he's been up late testing all the weapon form his hair" K

Kiaria gently drop her katana on the coffe table, nothing will go wrong... Right?

//Meanwhile//

A red and white humanoid abyssinian mixed balinese cat walk to a tree house that was burn down to ashes only a few woods left...

"So this is what caused the forest fire-" ?

His left feet hit something he look down, he crouch down to grab it.. it was a very mysterious looking spear with a giant sharp lightning symbol in both side it seems to be made out of the strongest metal and very ancient but this wont start the forest fire... Lightning can start a fire but this weapon can't he stand up the weapon was a bit heavyhe notice a flamethrower not far

"Maybe that what's start the forest fire, but..... What's going on here?" ?

He asked to himself looking around it seems like this was once a house and everything got burned out he notice a fish looking tail the body of the owner must have been stuck in the falling wood and metal, the cat start to dig he knew he can't move all of those wood and metal and some even a brick, when he saw a set of wings

"What Creature is this-" ?

He asked he grab the mysterious female creature and pull her out from the hole she was unconscious, he put his eat to her chest her heart was still beating.. but slow she's almost die from the look of her the weapon must belong to her.. he sees half of her clothes and her body was burned, who dare to cause this rampage, he carry her up his tail carry her weapon

"Slim but heavy god why do you do this to me" ?

He grumble

"Hey! What did you found?" ??  
"She need help"?  
"She's half burned and there's a lot of other injury that might caused by herself are you sure she's not dead of blood lost?" ??  
"Her heart is still beating abyss!"?  
"And what will you expect her to do when she woke up, SHE'S A HALF BREED OF WATER DRAGON AND A BLACK FOOTED CAT THAT THING IS NOT SAVE IT WILL KILL YOU" A  
"Half breed of a dragon?"?  
"Yea they exist" A  
"I thought those are just a myth" ?  
"Well the one that you're carrying is real" A  
"Maybe that's why those humans attack her house... We can't let the human know she's still alive we need to take her far from here, if she is the last hybrid of the dragon we must protect her abyss, she have wings we have wings... Flyer protect each other" ?

The white wolf let out a growl, he closed his eye and finally he gave out a sigh his green wings folded

"Alright... I believe you, but if anything happen it's your faunt" A


	5. Faybel boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAY YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE 17 CATS YOU MONSTER, GO FEED THEM GOD DAMMIT!  
> JACOB IM SORRY BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HELL BECAUSE YOU WANT FAY TO TAKE YOU TO HELL TO  
> QUINN STOP GIVING THOSE CATS WEED AND DONT YELL "SCREW IT MAKE ME A FURRY" IT'S SOUNDS LIKE "SCREW IT GIVE ME THE DRUGS"

"you guys, jacob is coming here! With his friend!" Faybel  
"Who?" F  
"Another human, won't he be freaked out to see us?" S  
"You'll see!" Faybel

A knock on the door, kiaria ear perked up they stare at the door a scent of another feline hit their nose, they let out a low hiss. Bastet jump to the table

"Blue russian" B

Bastet hissed, floppa look at the 2 humanoid cats and he shrugs

"What's wrong with blue russian? They're very friendly"F  
"Not my kind of cat" B  
"I just dont like this stranger smells" K  
"Aww shush it you two" faybel

Faybel open the door, the scent getting stronger kiaria glared at the open door a male blond? Hair boy walks in wearing a blue jacket and black pants behind him a pair of blue ears appear, with hazel eye and messy hair the blue russian step aside

"Everyone I want you to meet Jacob and Quinn!" Faybel  
"Enemy detected DIE" B

Nastet lunges right at quinn with her claws ready to strike the blue russian but she failed as she hit the ground hard, quinn jump on to jacob his face show a confused expression

"Uhhh hi?" Q  
"YOU SHALL DIE INTRUDER" B  
"Yeah Bastet Fight Him!" K  
"Kia?" S  
"What?" K

Quinn kept dodging all of bastet attack but it seems both of the start to get tired

"Someone help me" Q

The bkue russion cried sobbing hugging jacob's leg scared while faybel was holding Bastet down 10 feet away from the scared blue russian

"Im so sorry quinn she's still new to this whole thing" faybel  
"Geez fay where did you got all of the cats- hey where's your 17 cats?" Jacob  
"I uhhh... Pile up the dead body in the kitchen they starve to death I'll bury them later"faybel


	6. Claw and Teeth

"so? Any explanation why you two bring a random creature that might kill us all Into our lair" ??  
"She won't be doing that sir" ?

The lion tail-flick he stares down at his son

"And why is that? How?" ??  
"The collar around her next, the humans must have put it on her it weakens her power, she can't even fly... Let her stay we gave her shelter, she'll follow under my command as one of my soldiers give her a chance" ?  
"He always gotta make the most argument a dramatic speech does he?"???

Asked an orange burning Persian to the black panther with a red visor and grey mask, demonic wing folded behind the panther back

"Of course, he's the future crown prince" ????

The panter tail brush along abyss wing, the wolf look at him, he nudges his head in the direction of the red and white cat. Abyss let out a low groan

"Does it always have to be us? I mean I'm ok with you but for me? Saki I'm not going to help him" Abyss

Saki glared at him.

"Fine, let's help him convince our beloved father and if father didn't get convince we're both dead" abyss

//Flashback ends//

Everything went well, the king allowed Raiden to stay and after that, a lot of things has happened.

"What are you doing hal?" ?  
"Have I ever told you about my home?" Raiden  
"No, you said you forgot about the incident" ?  
"Funny, I keep getting these weird dreams" raiden  
"About?" ?  
"Kiaria" raiden  
"I'm sorry who?" ?  
"Kiaria, A lucky Japanese cat A Friend of mine" raiden  
"So... Where is she or he now?" ?  
"It's them, kiaria is a nonbinary" raiden

(I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT IM JUST BEING LAZY)


End file.
